


Para siempre

by WroteTheWayOut



Series: Paper airplanes soulmates AU [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Post-Canon, basically a reversion of sunrise, paper airplanes, super fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroteTheWayOut/pseuds/WroteTheWayOut
Summary: Benny learned a few more words in spanish...Part of the Paper Airplanes Soulmates AU





	Para siempre

“C’mon, I’ve been practicing!” 

“Okey, okey, if you insist…”

 

Nina's laughter flooded the room and, as each time, the smile on Benny's face increased. His eyes traced her face in the semi-gloom, admired by the features of that smile he loved so much. He saw her every day, he had known her since they were little, but he would never be tired of looking at her and would never stop thinking that she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

 

“Barco.”

“Ship.”

 

“Comida.”

“Food.”

 

“Deliciosa.”

“...Are you trying to give me a message?” 

“Of course not! C’mon, answer.”

 

“Mm… tasty?” The man narrowed his eyes, not sure if he’d hit. Spanish was a difficult language, and even after so many years, he couldn’t remember many words... or grammatical rules. Usnavi's face whenever he tried to tell him something in Spanish to show him how much he had learned was of pure horror.

 

“Close enough.” A new laugh from Nina, who tickled his neck because of how close she had her face to him.

 

He felt a small kiss against his skin and turned a little, lying completely on one side, so he could look at her face. He stroked her wavy hair and remembered the first time he'd seen it.

 

The library, even since so little, she was always surrounded by books. All kinds of them, of the most varied subjects. Benny had always admired her, but he had never dared to speak to her, no more than a greeting. Until that paper airplane came through the window of his room.

 

What chance was there that the most beautiful and intelligent girl in the whole school was your soulmate? For Benny it was a kind of miracle, the happiest day of his life. He had run to ask Usnavi what the words in Spanish meant and the Dominican almost fainted when he saw that his best friend was the soulmate of... well, his best friend.

 

And so many years later there they were, he still gazing into that wavy hair and that smile, still astonished to have the most beautiful and intelligent woman of the school - barrio - world at his side, in his arms.

 

“I’ve learned some others words from Usnavi and Sonny.”

 

Nina shifted her face a little so she could look at him. A small shiver ran through him as he felt the emptiness against his neck, where she had been leaning all that time.

 

"I hope not malas palabras."

"I assure you they are not."

 

“Okey, show me what you know.”

 

Their eyes met, and he thought that if he died at that moment, he would do so by being happy. His heart leapt to his chest and, after giving a great puff of air, spoke.

 

“Felicidad.”

“Happyness.” 

“Por siempre…”

“Forever…”

“Contigo…”

 

“With you.” A small silence flooded the room, interrupted only by the sound of a cricket. “You’re so cute.” She laid a small kiss on his nose.

 

“I didn’t finish yet.”

“Oh.”

 

“Quieres…?”

“Will you…?”

“Casarte conmigo?”

“Marry m--” The Latina didn’t finish translating, her eyes widened as she realized what he had just said. “Oh my god, Benny.” 

 

Benny could see small tears peeping out of her eyes and quickly dried them with the back of his hand. The smile on her face told him they were probably tears of happiness, but even so, he hated seeing her cry, felt as if his heart were torn from his breast every time she was sad. And at that moment, he was sure that that heart had gone for a walk, because he didn’t feel his own heartbeat.

 

“So…?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, por supuesto que sí.” 

 

Their lips met, she threw herself at him and he wrap his  arms around her tightly, clinging to his body completely. And there they were, his heartbeats, growing stronger than ever, making his whole body throb with happiness.

 

“I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too and--” Benny reached for his left, searching the night table drawer until he found a small case. Her eyes shone brightly, even in the dim light of the room. "Nina Rosario, you have made me the happiest man in the world, will you let me try to make you the happiest woman?" He gently opened the case, displaying a delicate and precious ring that was soon in her hand.

 

“I already am.” 

 

And once again, their lips met, their hearts beat with the same frequency and their souls rejoiced to be with their other half. From now and para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, I know, but is something I had in my mind for a while and needed to write. Also, I write it bcs I won't update my laflams fic this week either.
> 
> I think there's just one thing that Nina doesn't translate, "por supuesto que si" means "of course yes"
> 
> Thanks for read! All comments, kudos, etc are very very welcome and make me happy!


End file.
